Brittany Andrews (Attack of the 50 Foot Cheerleader)
Brittany Andrews, played by Olivia Alexander is the main antagonist in the movie Attack of the 50 Foot Cheerleader. Brittany is a typical snobby arrogant villainess. She has a case of "Napolean Complex,", and her bullying and anger stems from her belief that her height is less than ideal. Brittany brutally rejects the main protagonist, Cassie Stratford (Jena Sims), preventing her from achieving her dream of being a college cheerleader, because Brittany doesn't find the protagonist attractive enough. Brittany has a bevy of gorgeous friends including Tiff (Anne McDaniels). Cassie gets her hands on a serum that is supposed to make her more beautiful, which it does, but it also makes her grow very tall. When Brittany finds out about the drug, she seduces Cassie's love interest, Kyle (Ryan Merriman) in order to get her hands on it. While doing a striptease for Kyle, he accidentally pokes her in the breasts with two large syringes full of the drug, Brittany went running out of the lab, and ended up back at her room. As she pulls out the syringes, her boyfriend, Brandon (A.J. Lamas) wonders what all the commotion is going on inside her room. Brittany and Brandon have wild sex, and during the climax, Brittany begins to grow with extraordinary results. This leads to a catfight between the two giant women dressed in cheerleader costumes, in front of the Homecoming game cheering fans. Brittany has the upper hand for most of the fight, when she is knocked off and in the scuffle, both fighters lose their tops. Just then, Cassie's best friend Jett (Sasha Jackson) and Kyle show up with a rocket launcher filled with the antidote. Cassie knocks Brittany out for the count, and it appears over. While she is off talking to her mother (Sean Young), Brittany continues to grow and wakes up. She is now twice the size of poor Cassie. Kyle took the opportunity to shoot Brittany with the launcher, which was attached to a tazer. This barely fazed her, so Kyle pulled out a harpoon. He tossed it to Cassie, and in her large hands, it was nothing more than a syringe. Cassie ran up and stuck it in Brittany's left butt cheek with the anti-growth serum. With that, Cassie gave her one last kick to the face, and that completely knocked her out. After turning Cassie back to normal with the serum, Kyle turned to her and said, "Wait, I think we might have messed up the dose of antibodies we gave Brittany". Cassie, responded with "I'm sure it's fine". However, after Jett looked over to Brittany, she informed them, "Umm, guys, I'm pretty sure it's not fine". Brittany is hidden under what had been her skirt, which is now like a tent on her. She is in the middle of the field, and she emerges as a dwarf, even smaller than she already had been. Having a "Napolean complex" this is Brittany's worst nightmare come to life. They tell her to stand up, to which she screams, "I am standing up". The last scene of the movie is Brittany losing complete composure and screaming into the air as her fellow cheerleaders laugh and mock her. Trivia *Yvette Vickers played the role of Honey Parker in the 1958 film, "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". *Cristi Conaway played the role of Honey Parker in the 1993 HBO made for TV remake, in "The Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman". *Tammy Parks played Betty, the rival centerfold model in the 1995 film, Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold. This is the equivalent part to Honey Parker in this remake of the 1958 film. Gallery screenshot_51110.jpg screenshot_51114.jpg 2110.jpg screenshot_51111.jpg screenshot_51098.jpg screenshot_51112.jpg screenshot_51115.jpg attack-50-foot-cheerleader06.jpg 1847500_5.jpeg screenshot_51099.jpg screenshot_51107.jpg screenshot_51108.jpg screenshot_51109.jpg attack-50-foot-cheerlead-img02.jpg screenshot_2740.png screenshot_51101.jpg screenshot_51116.jpg screenshot_51117.jpg screenshot_51103.jpg screenshot_51104.jpg screenshot_51105.jpg screenshot_51106.jpg screenshot_51119.jpg screenshot_51120.jpg screenshot_51121.jpg screenshot_51123.jpg screenshot_51113.jpg screenshot_2742.png screenshot_51124.jpg screenshot_51125.jpg screenshot_51126.jpg screenshot_51128.jpg screenshot_51127.jpg screenshot_2741.png screenshot_51129.jpg screenshot_51130.jpg Ba2.jpg Category:2010s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Catfight Category:Cheerleader Category:Delusional Category:Giantess Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Snob Category:Sports Category:Topless Category:Villainess Is Enlarged Category:Villainess Is Shrunken Category:Fate: Humiliated